


海的尽头

by Shine00ly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 这是他离开巴拉蒂的第三天，把这个盟军飞行员从海里捞上来的第二天，山治靠在船舷上，点一支烟。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	海的尽头

这是他离开巴拉蒂的第三天，把这个盟军飞行员从海里捞上来的第二天，山治靠在船舷上，点一支烟。

索隆——罗罗诺亚·索隆，除了名字，他对这个男人一无所知，仅仅通过军服上的徽记辨认出他属于盟军。至少不是敌人。

山治抬头瞥一眼，男人靠坐在另一侧船舷，往随身的本子里写着什么。他刚一落水山治就差不多赶到，也许因为爆炸或者别的什么，他身上没什么外伤，但昏了过去。山治试了他的呼吸和心跳，由衷地庆幸了自己不用给一个臭男人做心肺复苏，便替他控出喝下去的水。男人身上的东西山治一样没碰，衣服湿了也没办法，山治把男人安置在堆满食材的船舱里，往他身上丢一张毯子。

不是敌人的说法也不太准确，他是在海上被养大的，没有什么所谓祖国，只是巴拉蒂所在的海域离盟军领海更近些。开战的风声越来越紧时，每天都有军舰停靠过来要求他们“转移到安全的地方”。哲夫老板用一句话回复所有人：海上餐厅巴拉蒂哪也不去，除非把这片海填平。后来军舰不再来了，炮弹倒不时地落下，他们用了更多的措施来让餐厅保持平衡，巴拉蒂依然在这，人们也依然到这来。

顾客是餐厅的生命，老主顾都还在这里，我们要到哪去呢。厨房里只剩下他和臭老头的时候，臭老头这样不轻不重地说道。山治没有接话，自顾自削着手中的土豆。现在他们每天要准备的食材没那么多了，像最开始那时候一样。人们也不再来了，巴拉蒂依然在这。

那一天是采购的日子，臭老头照例巡视了整个厨房，把需要的食材和其他用品拉一张单子给他。山治接过来，发现上面的食品比食材更多。他没有问，这一段时间以来，他的话越来越少，在凝滞了一样的空气里，他张不开嘴。开船时，臭老头往他口袋里多塞了一包烟。那一瞬间有什么击中了他，他站在甲板上回头，喉头滚动了两下，还是什么也没能说出口。臭老头挥挥手做个驱赶的手势，让他动作快点。

当天下午他到达城市的港口，所有的码头都有士兵把守着，管理员认得他，验过身份，得以停靠。

哲夫老板呢？和臭老头熟识的管理员一把握住他的手臂，很是焦急。山治手揣在放那盒烟的口袋，手心里贴着那张纸条，感到怒火慢慢从胸腔腾起。还在海上，他回答，嗓音干哑。管理员摇摇头，垂手背在身后，叹了口气。开战啦……

他照着单子买齐了所有东西，物资还没有开始管制，不少商铺已经门窗紧锁，常去的店家接受了他的赊账。从集市往港口一趟趟搬运的路上，厨师本能终于开始运作，他发现这些物资足够他在海上漂一周，一周时间又足够他在下一个港口停靠。唯独交战海域内的巴拉蒂，他无论如何也无法到达。他转身回到城里，多买了些食材。那天夜里山治睡在船上，听着战机起落的轰鸣和炮弹落下的爆响，于海波荡漾中望着星空逐渐被烟尘遮挡。

正在开战的前夜，他被自己的祖国流放。

这座小城并不是什么战略要地，唯一有价值的港口甚至不能停靠中型舰艇，战事还没有波及这里。第二天一早山治就要离港，登记他去向的士兵在他说出巴拉蒂之后停下了笔头，钢笔在纸上迟疑几下，请他再说一个目的地。

海上餐厅巴拉蒂，他原样又说了一遍，低头掩住风去点烟。

抱歉，您不能去那儿。士兵盖上笔帽。

那是我家。他淡淡地，并不想争辩。

那是交战区。士兵说完，些许歉疚地拍了拍他的肩。不会攻击平民的。

他这句话没有主语。

男人醒来之后的第一件事是把自己身上所有能识别身份的东西都撕下来丢进了海里。如果他的火机还能用的话，他会烧掉的，山治这样猜想。他可以向我借，山治接着想到，吸着他的烟。

山治猜他已经发现了这是一艘民用船，毕竟他的配枪还好好地待在枪套里，也没有在船舱里弄出很大动静。他做完这件事，转过身来探寻地打量着山治，那眼神让厨师有些不舒服，但并不讨厌。是战士的眼神。

“别那样看着我，士兵。我只是从海里捞起了一个人罢了。”

“……”

“不过你要胆敢说什么征用…”

“多谢。”

他们再没有说话。

把衣服换了吧，有人在找你。山治把烟蒂在船板上摁灭，丢过去几件从船舱里翻找出来的衣服和一些食物。

山治最终忍无可忍地让那名士兵把临近的一个城市登记成目的地，挂上民用船的标志离了港。他算了距离，如果在途中折返去巴拉蒂，物资也能够用，只是不知道会遇到什么意外情况。交战双方的主阵地不在海上，只是各自封锁了海域，他会有办法的。山治打算在两个城市管辖海域的交界地带掉头，回到巴拉蒂，和臭老头大吵一架，被踹，继续每天削土豆的日子。

一架飞机从他头顶的天空划过。

山治不自觉地随着声音抬头看去，是一架战机，机翼割开云层留下一道凌厉的航迹。它俯冲，在近海低空滑翔一段，猛地拉起机身直插入云，开火。云层被搅乱，几架飞机向不同方向散开，比这一架要大上许多，它们调转过头，机枪喷出底火爆燃的火星。山治向战机来的方向望去，没看到任何一架后续跟进的飞机。哈？他在心里疑惑，这家伙和编队走散了？

远处传来巨大的爆炸轰响，接着是落水声，山治在心里替这个单枪匹马突袭敌方整个编队的飞行员惋惜了一下，没有再看下去的兴趣。第二架和第三架落水的飞机让他改了主意。

山治站在船头，看着远方天空的一场战斗。意料之外的敌机似乎让一次计划中的轰炸变成了遭遇战，战机和轰炸机设计上的差异让被突袭的编队一时措手不及，那个飞行员或许不太认路，但飞行技术相当了得，战机在几架轰炸机中穿梭着，每一发航炮都命中目标，被击中的轰炸机或被破坏机体栽进海里，或被击中油箱弹仓，在空中就起火爆炸。被围攻的战机也并非游刃有余，更多时在周旋而非出击，他在把机群向原路引——向远离城镇的方向。山治注视着那架战机，手慢慢地离开了船舵。

像一只猎鹰，迅疾而凶猛，趁敌不备便伸出利爪牢牢钳制，锋利的喙凿破颅腔，尸体从空中丢下。摆在他面前的路只有一条，唯有胜利。山治渐渐听到了自己的心跳。

还剩下三架敌机了，其中一架脱离了战斗全速返航，那架战机被余下两架纠缠着无法追击，只朝逃逸方向发了一枚导弹，没有命中。他被击中了，也许失去了一侧动力，机身猛地向另一侧坠下去。山治打了满舵把船头调转过来，但没有发动船机。他在看。

坠落中的战机很快稳住了机身，山治看到机头被硬拉起来，航炮正对着一架敌机的弹仓发射出去。他被爆炸的冲击压进海里，被击中的敌机也砸下来，仅剩的一架轰炸机在战机落海处盘旋片刻，原路返回。

山治发动了船，向烟尘还未散尽的地方赶去。死了就算了，命大就别随便死掉啊。他在心里默念，不自觉扬着嘴角。世上还有这样的傻瓜，他摇摇头，笑出声。

山治在一片飞机的残骸中捞起了一个至少头发还生机勃勃的飞行员，把他像一袋土豆一样和船舱里其他土豆丢在一起。他那一天的心情都很好，甚至可以说是几个月来心情最好的一天。战争开始的那天，他从海里捞起另一个暂时哪也去不了的家伙。这个家伙打了相当漂亮的一仗，这为他在山治的土豆们之中赢得了一个位置。土豆可是很重要的食物，山治把自己逗得笑出来，低下头去点一支烟。

搜寻的船只来得比他想得更快，搜寻范围也比他想得更大。山治把身份证件和通行许可递给来人检查，一副无所谓的样子，手心在口袋里出汗。

你要去前面的城市？军官把证件递还给他，仔细地戴好白手套。

山治点点头，收好证件，摘下唇边的烟转身准备开船。

请稍等。山治僵硬了一下，心里暗骂一声转回身来，尽量表现得自然。请讲，他又把烟塞回嘴里。

借个火。那军官笑着冲他眨一眨眼，山治没心思想他在笑什么。手心贴着裤子尽量快地蹭了蹭，山治掏出火机来替他将雪茄点燃。

谢谢。军官直起身来，吸一口雪茄，颇有些志得意满的样子。您很快就能回到巴拉蒂了，海上餐厅很是声名在外，我们会光顾的。他登上军舰离开了。

山治无言颔首，照常开船，站着出了一身的汗。混蛋白痴惹事精绿藻头，他把烟在船板上按灭恶狠狠丢进海里。绿藻头，他在心里重复一遍，忍不住又笑了。

另有几艘搜寻舰又来过几次，山治逐渐从暗自紧张到开始骂人，顺便发现巴拉蒂副主厨同样名声在外，恶名就是了。他在心里冷笑，对着那些军官离开的背影以胜利者的姿态吐一个烟圈。

男人把军装整齐地叠起来和配枪一起压进船舱的一个角落，山治找出来的衣服不知道是谁的，穿在他身上倒也合适，领口露出一截挂绳。是军牌吧，山治的目光顺着那一截绳没进他领口。吃过东西之后，他们交换了名字，索隆做着一些笔记，山治开船。

要把你送到哪里吗？山治问他。海上太安静了，他想说话，山治突然意识到这件事。

哪个城市都行。索隆回答，没有停下笔来。山治没问他在写什么，那与他无关。

他们沉默着度过了这一天剩余的时间。

山治没打算到城里去，可载上了这个家伙，就不得不去了。即便不是为了他，也不能总把一个麻烦的家伙藏在船里。山治躺在甲板上，枕着自己的手臂，望着海上的夜空出神。交战的双方似乎都对海上餐厅的价值有所估量，至少从他们对他的态度里，山治能放心一些。臭老头会有办法的。他闭上眼，这样劝说自己。在海浪的漂摇中半梦半醒之时，他感到肩头厚实的触感，于温暖中沉入睡眠。还没问这家伙喜欢吃什么……

索隆看着已然安睡的人，把毯子在他身边压实，靠着船板闭上眼睛。

这是他离开巴拉蒂的第三天，把这个盟军飞行员从海里捞上来的第二天，傍晚时山治拎着刚钓到的鱼走进船舱，出来时端着两份海鲜意面，咣当坐在索隆旁边递过去一盘，酱汁一点没洒。

索隆有些错愕，接过那盘还冒着热气和十足香味的餐食，道了声谢。

吃吧，人没有不吃饭的道理。山治把自己这一份的酱汁搅开，海上餐厅巴拉蒂，离这儿不远，有时间去试试看。这三个音节从他舌尖跳跃着弹出时，他总是这样得意而潇洒地笑着，眼里闪着那个男孩头一次见到海上餐厅时眼里的光。

索隆只尝了一口便被完全苏醒过来的饥饿感袭击了，他并不是没进过食，但远胜过面包粗糙口感的食物从入口的一瞬间就锁住了他的味蕾，这感觉很新奇，似乎他从未自食物中得到过这样的愉悦，从没有这样饿得要命。短暂地犹豫后，飞行员端起盘子狼吞虎咽起来，山治看也没看他一眼，慢悠悠地把面条卷上叉子，说了一句：超好吃吧。并不是个问句。

两个空盘被山治收到一边，他点上一支烟，烟盒朝向索隆，他摇摇头。

我以为飞行员都抽雪茄呢。山治咬着烟含含糊糊，掩着风凑到火机前点燃。我看到你打的那一仗了，很漂亮。他把腿蜷起来，手臂搭在膝盖上。

啊，小意思。索隆笑笑，这是他第一次看到这个人有表情，山治侧过脸看着他，这样想到。

如果都是你这样的家伙在打仗，会赢的吧？山治心不在焉地说着，眼前似乎还能看到被机翼撕裂的云团和穿梭在云间的战机。

索隆没有很快回答，山治重新聚起目光看向他，敲一敲烟灰。

赢也好输也好，我不是为了这种事来打仗的。他抬头看向西方的海平线，浓烈的日色铺染在海上，却让海温柔起来。是为了让某个家伙安心吧，让她知道我还在为了什么而前进。

山治没再说什么，端着盘子站起身来，告诉他夜里就能到港了。

港口的警戒比山治预想中要森严，在船舱里藏个活人想来是行不通了，山治在靠港前和索隆串了串词，临时把他安排成了餐厅的帮工。

放松些，我的服务生没杀过人。山治怎么看他都凶神恶煞。

我也没杀过。索隆瞥他一眼，努力地松懈了松懈。

好好好是是是，我的服务生没单挑过飞行编队——你这么干过几次？

整支编队是第一次。

保持住，就这个得意洋洋的白痴样子，保持住。

你这个…

山治瞪他，索隆咬牙切齿地闭上嘴。

山治和码头的管理员套好近乎，让索隆留在船上，自己到城里打探消息。商铺的老板都认得他，巴拉蒂在这附近每一个城市的海域都待过一阵子，他们看着他长大。哲夫老板会没事的，他见过的风浪可比这了得。他们与他笑道，却半分不减他的焦虑，街道上悬挂的旗帜和索隆丢进海里的不一样。

山治勉强地笑着和老板们道别，带着新采购的一些物资赶回码头，在船舱的门上敲了约定的信号，一步踏进船舱反手合上薄薄的门板。

你不能在这上岸。山治这才发现他的呼吸有多急促。已经被占领了。

索隆抿直唇角思索片刻，突然问他这里有没有机场，声音里没有半点迟疑。

山治愣了愣，在心里又大声感叹了一遍世上怎么还有这样的傻瓜，向索隆低声吼道：这不是逞能的时候，你只有一个人！

带我到机场，我能搞定的。索隆目光定定地望着他，山治懊丧地扶住额头，发现他居然不开玩笑地在考虑。

这个家伙的话，能行的吧？

把你的东西都带走，山治用手指梳一把头发，为自己毫无根据的盲目信任大声叹气。

山治给管理员的说法是他要搬运一些大件的物资，整桶的油和酒什么的，两个人快一些，他带上一些歉疚和讨好地笑着，就要宵禁了。索隆压不住地抽了抽嘴角。

山治不认得的新面孔来回打量着他们两个，强调了一遍就要宵禁了，让他们动作快些。山治一把抓住索隆的手腕向城里跑去。片刻之后，管理员突然想起巡逻的部队带来了几份协查通告，他觉得应该再检查一遍。

警报响彻全城。

你这是什么见鬼的运气啊！山治第四次在探照灯扫过之前刹住脚步，压低声音回头朝索隆咬牙，飞行员动一动被他攥得有些疼的手腕，决定暂时不回嘴。

一路惊险地终于找到层层把守的机场，两个人靠在一排建筑物之后商量对策。

你要怎么进去？山治数着车辆进出和脚步的声音，对方明显清楚地知道面对的是谁，想要硬闯进机场绝无可能。

闯进去。索隆理所当然地回答。

山治觉得自己今天的扶额限额已经用完了。

索隆没等他吼：正门有两队流动岗，两队哨岗，还有两队流动岗在绕围墙巡逻，正门有动静，巡逻的流动岗会抽一队到正门，围墙就可以突破。他说得很快，山治也跟得上，他点点头，向索隆伸手：把枪给我。

索隆不赞同地看着他。

给我听着，山治拉住他领口扯向自己，鼻尖几乎和他鼻尖撞在一起。你得赢，你得给我赢下来，我不想在餐厅里招待那些东西。他目光死死地凿进索隆眼中，听到吗！

索隆给他攥着领子，望着他眼里倒映的月亮，突然发现一件事。

山治只是不想他死。

他点点头。

山治又蓦地笑了，短促地提一提唇角，眉眼却整个柔和下来，不用担心我，我是被你胁迫的。话音刚落，他扯着索隆的领子，吻上了他的唇。

索隆什么都还没来得及反应，腰后别着的手枪被他抽出来按开保险朝天放了两枪，枪管拍进他手心，山治用手背抹了抹唇角，转身冲进月色不及的黑暗里。

他只得也转身跑开，听着作战靴砸在地上的嘈杂声响，恶狠狠咬着牙。

没法子，非得给他赢下来不可了，混账厨子。

山治先生——有人找。适应生从前台喊他，山治头也不抬，让他等着！

是罗罗诺亚先生——罗罗诺亚·索隆——

山治摔了锅铲，让他给老子等着！！

巴拉蒂从未停止过吵闹的厨房安静了下来，山治自顾自地完成了手头的工作，凶狠地拍下传菜铃叫人上菜，解下围裙和厨师们的窃窃私语一起丢在身后，气势汹汹走出厨房。

索隆一身飞行员行头站在餐厅中央，像是在提醒周围谈笑的客人这场战争才只刚刚结束一周。并没有人在意，甚至有人善意地向他挥手。于他们而言，是这身军装带来了和平。

索隆却并不是为了他们才穿上这身军装。

山治走到索隆面前站定，微微抬着下巴睨他，掏出烟盒点一支烟。有何贵干，他像个倨傲的国王一样问话。

索隆完全不知道他在闹什么别扭，也没那么想知道，他只是把护目镜向上抬了抬，上前一步摘掉他的烟，捏着他的下巴低头吻住。

见鬼，他怎么还敢伸舌头。山治对没有第一时间把他踢出门外深深后悔。

后悔了好几十年。

END.


End file.
